


plus jolie qu'un bouquet

by gemini_in_tauro



Series: gem's Valentines collection [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_in_tauro/pseuds/gemini_in_tauro
Summary: Ahí, en esa tierra árida y privada de todo menos sol, Ikki sólo podía imaginar que se la llevaba consigo a un lugar lejano y la llenaba de rosas.(Día 3/11 del especial de San Valentín)





	plus jolie qu'un bouquet

Hubo un par de ocasiones, durante sus primeros meses de entrenamiento, en los que Ikki se arrepentía de haber tomado el lugar de su hermano.  
  
Es verdad que él se había ofrecido. Es verdad que no quería que su hermano sufriera por culpa de aquél maldito que se había encargado de hacerles la vida miserable (empezando por crearla). Pero también es verdad que había llegado en condiciones no tan favorables, y sus primeros días pasaron entre ser golpeado e intentar dejar de alucinar. Ser golpeado, intentar dejar de alucinar.  
  
Ser golpeado, y dejar de resistir las alucinaciones.  
  
Cómo odiaba todo.  
  
Sus primeros meses no fueron realmente tan malos. Es decir, sí, lo golpeaban mucho, pero de la misma forma al final del día su entrenador (alguien de quien eventualmente olvidó el nombre) le entregaba suficiente comida para satisfacerse, le decía lo que tenía que mejorar al día siguiente y decirle que comenzara ya a descansar, puesto que comenzarían un régimen todavía más pesado que el que ése mismo día habían tenido.  
  
No tan malos, pero no eran precisamente el cielo en la Tierra.  
  
Con ese mismo entrenador pasó sus días hasta que logró despertar el cosmo. Esta persona lo entrenó por al menos otro año, antes de finalmente pasar con el que lo entrenaría para obtener la armadura de Fénix.  
  
El hombre era Guilty.  
  
No era una persona completamente amable, Ikki lo admitía, pero tampoco era precisamente alguien que le desagradara. El hombre era justo (la mayor parte del tiempo) y tenía convicciones firmes. Es verdad que ya no era un caballero, pero era quizá la persona más poderosa que (en el poco tiempo que llevaba entrenando) había visto.  
  
Había un problema con este hombre, sin embargo.  
  
Ese problema era su hija.  
  
De nombre Esmeralda, era una joven tan gentil y tan inocente, que Ikki no pudo evitar confundirla la primera vez que la vio.  
  
—Shun.  
  
Esta había sacudido la cabeza. Después se señaló a sí misma, como indicando que la palabra que le seguiría era su propio nombre.  
  
—Esmeralda.  
  
—Esu… merada.  
  
La chica sonrió un poco, negó con la cabeza; aunque esto no parecía ser señal de ‘te equivocas’ sino más bien un ‘no tiene remedio’.  
  
—¿Cuánto español hablas?  
  
Ikki la observó, contrariado por la pregunta.  
  
—Suficiente, creo.  
  
—Perfecto —la chica lo tomó de la mano, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba una cubeta con agua. De lo que parecía ser su vestido, tomó un pequeño trapo y lo hundió en el agua. Ikki seguía sin estar muy seguro de lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica frente suyo (no tendría más de nueve años, así que era teóricamente una niña), pero se dejó guiar, atento a cuando Esmeralda se giró hacia él y frunció los labios—. Sé que no hay muchas cosas con las que curarte, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible para que no te duela, y prometo que no morirás aquí.  
  
“Promete que vendrás con tu armadura, que te harás fuerte y que nos volveremos a ver. Prométemelo, Shun.”  
  
La niña había tomado su silencio mientras curaba sus heridas como que estaba haciendo la curación de la forma adecuada (al menos sus heridas ya no parecían jirones de piel; ni su piel era un sendero de magulladuras moradas y verdes, era un poco más sutil). Esmeralda había decidido hacer al final lo que parecía ser más delicado: su rostro. Volvió a hundir el trapo en el agua que ahora estaba teñida de rojo, y giró su rostro para que le viera.  
  
—Ya casi termino —aseguró, con delicadeza, besó una de las heridas que tenía en el brazo—. Mamá dijo una vez “una herida tratada con amor y devoción, sanará”. ¿La tuya dijo algo similar?  
  
Ikki no le respondió, aquello ciertamente no se lo esperaba. Ni el que la chica viniera a tratar sus heridas, ni que le hablara aún sabiendo que no le respondería, ni que le siguiera hablando.  
  
Ni que fuera tan gentil.  
  
—No recuerdo mucho, pero es probable que haya dicho así. Mamá… mamá era de esa forma.  
  
—Hn —musitó pensativa, concentrándose en un moratón particularmente feo que poseía. Después de ello, sonrió—, terminé.  
  
»Si te sientes particularmente mal, puedes venir conmigo. Yo… no soy particularmente inteligente, y no hay mucho para curar aquí, pero hay una flor que si hiervo, puedo hacer menor el dolor.  
  
Ikki asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Mucho gracias.  
  
Esmeralda sonrió y soltó una risita.  
  
—“Muchas gracias”. Y no fue nada, en serio.  
  


* * *

  
—Cuando obtenga la armadura, ven conmigo.  
  
Esmeralda lo observó, después sonrió, como diciendo 'por supuesto’.  
  
—Entrenas muy duro —suspiró la chica—. Me preocupa que papá no regrese del Santuario. Pero a la vez… estoy feliz de que puedas aflojar un poco el entrenamiento.  
  
—Estoy seguro de que estará bien. A los caballeros nos mandan mucho a reportarnos, incluso a los retirados.  
  
Esmeralda no pareció sentirse más segura con eso. Ikki tomó su mano y le dió un ligero apretón.  
  
—Estará bien, te lo aseguro.  
  


* * *

  
Pasó medio mes y todavía no tenían noticias de Guilty.  
  
Ikki intentaba mantenerse fiel al régimen que le había preparado el santo retirado, pero llegó un punto en el que había decidido que merecía tomar un descanso.  
  
Media hora cubriéndose del sol no le haría daño a su rendimiento.  
  
Esmeralda estaba en su propia cabaña, remendando una prenda mientras musitaba una tonada.  
  
—Esmeralda.  
  
La chica detuvo lo que hacía para observarlo. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios y alzó una mano a modo de saludo.  
  
—¿Descansando?  
  
—Hm, algo así.  
  
Le acercó al rostro una flor marchita, que la chica tardó minutos en deducir era una rosa. La sostuvo y lo observó.  
  
—Hace una semana, mientras corría, me la encontré en un área sombreada. Creí que podría mantenerla viva dentro de mi cabaña y dártela hoy pero… no pude hacerlo.  
  
Esmeralda devolvió su vista a la flor.  
  
—Feliz día de san Valentín.  
  
—Es hermosa, Ikki. Gracias.  
  
Todavía nervioso, el adolescente se acercó a ella, y pensando a mil por hora, le dió un beso en la mejilla. Los ojos de Esmeralda se abrieron grandes, aunque una sonrisa floreció en sus labios, dándole a Ikki la certeza de que no era mal recibido.  
  
—¿Vendrás conmigo cuando obtenga la armadura?  
  
—A todas partes.  
  
Ahí, en esa tierra árida y privada de todo menos sol, Ikki sólo podía imaginar que la llevaba consigo a un lugar lejano y la rodeaba de rosas.  
  
Y tener esperanza.  
  
La esperanza que sólo ella era capaz de brindarle.


End file.
